Mobile communication devices, e.g. cellular phones, are becoming more data centric and less voice centric and the modern mobile lifestyle is changing rapidly. Indeed, in many countries, the mobile phone is the “primary screen” in the household instead of a laptop or desktop computer. Nevertheless, today's mobile communication services are not capable of providing multiple concurrent applications to a mobile communication device.